


thomas' simp side

by eds_spagheds (ellewriteswrongs), ellewriteswrongs



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AND THIS SWORD, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Multi, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, he loves his boyfriends SO MUCH, if you even THINK this is remrom i will kill you with my bare hands, im projecting my love languages onto roman whoops, it's very soft, roman is a simp to end all simps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewriteswrongs/pseuds/eds_spagheds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewriteswrongs/pseuds/ellewriteswrongs
Summary: it's almost valentine's day and that means roman is about to go FERAL with love
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 41
Kudos: 94





	1. patton (with a side of remus)

**Author's Note:**

> i will be updating this every day until valentine's day! patton is up first and virgil is coming tomorrow!
> 
> cw:  
> food & eating mentions
> 
> (i don't think there's anything else in this chapter that would be an issue but pls let me know if i need to add anything else to the list)

Passion. Creativity and love. The _embodiment_ of romance.

Practically the anthropomorphized version of Valentine’s Day.

They all should’ve known exactly what they were getting themselves into when they all started dating.

When their first February after their full relationship was formed finally rolled around, Valentine’s Day was honestly the last thing on any of their minds.

Well, except for one.

Roman was going to pull off the greatest Valentine’s Day in history.

With a polyamorous relationship, it took a lot of trial and error to balance out things like date nights and which side spent the night in whose room, but Roman was content with his solution.

Each of his lovely partners would get their own Valentine’s Day leading up to the real day. He’d even dedicated a day to drop off a little surprise for his brother.

He was sure once the real surprises started, they would all start to catch on, but he chose the order specifically to maximize the value of mystery.

He started on the ninth of February with a basket full of sweets. Or, not-sweets. They were for Remus and consisted of a bunch of homemade chocolates in the shape of various bugs, each filled with things that decidedly did _not_ go with chocolate, such as relish and salad dressing, but he knew that that was exactly why Remus liked it, so there he was. He had placed a carefully handwritten letter on top, sealed with wax in Remus’ favorite shade of radioactive green, and left the basket outside his brother’s bedroom door with a knock before sinking out into his own room to continue planning.

He made sure to drop off the basket after they had already had their family dinner in order to hopefully avoid any of the others catching on to the surprises. Afterwards, he put the last few finishing touches on the first gift for the following day’s date and retired to his bed, barely able to sleep out of sheer excitement.

The next morning, he spent at least an hour just picking out the perfect outfit. He eventually settled on a white satin shirt, only buttoned about halfway up his chest, and tucked into a pair of red cuffed shorts. Just before heading out with all of his supplies, he tied a red and white gingham bandana around his neck to complete the ensemble. With all of his meticulously-planned supplies, he ventured into the imagination to the perfect date spot he had created and arranged all of the elements to look picture perfect.

Finally, armed with only bouquet of sunflowers in his hand, he sank out and into the mindscape’s common room, surprising all of the others who were busy cleaning up from breakfast and watching something Roman found he didn’t care to find out on the television.

“Oh there you are! See, I told you he must’ve slept in,” Patton spoke up excitedly as he and Logan washed dishes. Roman smiled and resisted the urge not to literally skip around the room as he kissed all of his boyfriends good morning before heading into the kitchen. He swiftly set the picnic basket on the counter before wrapping his arms around the smaller side’s waist and peppering the side of his face with kisses. Patton giggled immediately, leaning back into Roman’s hold.

“‘Morning, sunshine,” he spoke sweetly into the other’s ear. “Would you care to join me this afternoon?”

He pulled away as Patton turned around.

“Just the two of us?” He asked, with a confused excitement in his voice. Roman grinned, taking one of Patton’s hands and bringing it to his lips.

“If that’s alright with you, darling,” he beamed.

Patton nodded excitedly, wrapping a hand around Roman’s extended elbow as he accepted the bouquet of flowers with a grin, setting them on the counter to place in a vase later on, and the pair headed back to Roman's room and into the Imagination.

Immediately upon entering, Patton’s morning robe and pajamas transformed into a pair of khaki shorts and a large knit sweater. Roman reached over to take one of Patton’s hands and the two began to walk along a path through a large sprawling field of wildflowers.

“So where are we going?” The shorter side piped up after a few minutes of walking. They hadn’t made much progress considering Patton was stopping to smell every new flower they spotted along the way.

“Well, if I told you then it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?” Roman teased, watching fondly as Patton let go of his hand once again to crouch down and pick a crisp white daisy from the field.He stood on his toes to reach up and tuck it behind Roman’s ear, making the latter blush furiously as he leaned down to steal a quick kiss before they kept walking.

It had only been about fifteen minutes of strolling along the path when Patton seemed to notice the wildflower fields coming to the end, leaving rolling hills ahead of them. He gasped excitedly and took off running, dragging Roman behind him. Once they reached the top of the first hill, Patton let go of Roman’s hand and laid down in the grass, rolling down the hill until he slowed to a stop at the bottom. Roman paused for a moment just looking down the hill at him, a fond smile on his face.

“Ro, it’s your turn!” Patton called to him from below.

Roman laughed, shaking his head.

“And ruin the special outfit I wore just for you?” He teased, doing a quick twirl as the satin fabric of his shirt caught the sunlight. “I must protect my handiwork at all costs, darling.”

At some point in Roman’s rebuttal, Patton started heading back up the hill and Roman eagerly held out his elbow for his boyfriend to take, hoping that would be enough of a cue for them to continue towards the super secret surprise he had set up, but apparently Patton had other ideas.

Before Roman knew what was happening, he was on the ground with a blur of green and blue swirling around him. He would’ve panicked if it weren’t for the sound of delighted laughter ringing in his ears as he finally slowed to a stop at what he assumed was the base of the same hill.

He squinted from the sun almost directly above him, but felt his words die in his throat when he noticed the sight in front of him.

 _“Wow,”_ he found himself muttering out loud. Patton was perched in his lap with his knees on either side of Roman’s hips. The sun was shining from behind his head, illuminating his messy, grass-filled curls as if they were strands of pure gold. Roman just propped himself up on his elbows until he could comfortably admire the other man.

“What?” Patton giggled, covering his face with his hands.

Roman cocked his head to the side.

“Nothing. Just taking in the view.”

Patton seemingly only became more embarrassed, fully burying his face in his hands.

Roman chuckled, reaching up to pull one of the hands away, linking it with his own and pressing a kiss to the back of his boyfriend’s hand.

“Let me see your pretty face,” he whined, teasing only a little. He was mostly serious, he just knew how easy it was for the other to get flustered. “You look just like an angel, I simply can’t resist staring.”

Patton reluctantly grabbed Roman’s other hand, a soft rosy blush across his face.

“There you are,” Roman smiled, leaning up to steal a quick kiss. “I’ve decided to ignore the fact that my outfit is now ruined as long as you quit hiding your beautiful smile from me.”

Patton pretended to think it over before giving Roman an ear-to-ear grin and leaning down to kiss the furrowed space between his brows.

“Deal,” he laughed, standing up and offering his hand to Roman. “Now, how much longer am I going to have to torment you with puns until you tell me what the surprise it?”

Roman rolled his eyes fondly.

“I assure you, we’d be there already if we’d stayed on the path, sunshine,” he smirked, leaning over to press a kiss into the shorter man’s blonde curls. “I could’ve had us appear right in the surprise spot, but I thought you might like a little walk.”

Patton skipped along the path, swinging their intertwined hands between them.

“I do,” he grinned. “You know I do.”

Roman smiled back.

“And that’s why we’re taking a walk, my dear.”

After a few more minutes of strolling along the path Roman had created, they came across a clearing surrounded by a grove of cherry blossom trees. Patton gave a small gasp of excitement upon noticing it and Roman couldn’t help but chuckle fondly as he was dragged along towards the trees.

Patton eventually slowed to a stop when the trees gave way and revealed Roman’s surprise.

There was a large picnic blanket on the ground; the classic red gingham style. A picnic basket sat in the middle with multiple different foods piled up inside of it, as well as on plates scattered across the blanket. An old-fashioned radio sat beside the blanket with music playing quietly.

“Roman, it’s _beautiful,”_ he spoke, partially in shock. His wide blue eyes were darting back and forth trying to take it all in. He turned to his boyfriend behind him. “You did all this for me?”

Roman just leaned down, pressing a kiss to the shorter side’s forehead.

“Well, I don’t see anyone else here with us,” he teased, heading to sit down on the blanket, waving for Patton to join him. “Come on, darling, you know what they say.”

Patton obliged and sat down opposite his dramatic boyfriend.

“There are few things so pleasant as a picnic eaten in perfect comfort,” Roman quoted, plucking a strawberry from the basket and popping it into his mouth.

“Oh is that what they say?” He laughed, grabbing a chocolate-dipped strawberry of his own and melting at the sweet taste.

“Well, that’s what Maugham says at least,” he smirked, flopping down to lay on his back. “And me, of course.”

Despite not being able to see him, the fond chuckle Patton gave was enough to tell him exactly what he looked like at that moment.

They sat together for hours, eating all the snacks Roman prepared and then subsequently regretting them when Patton relentlessly recited a barrage of puns for every cheese on the charcuterie board Roman had arranged.

As the sun began to set, Roman regretfully snapped away his creation and transported them back into his bedroom outside of the Imagination so they could prepare for dinner with everyone, but with one last surprise up his sleeve.

“Before we go, there’s one more surprise,” he started, feeling his heart grow warm as Patton minutely bounced on his toes in excitement. “An early Valentine’s gift, I suppose.”

He passed over a flawlessly wrapped rectangle with little red and pink hearts all over the white wrapping. A perfectly tied bow sat atop the center and Patton untied it hastily, tearing apart the paper with unrestrained glee.

He let out a small gasp when the gift was revealed, holding it gingerly and tracing over the cover with gentle fingers.

“Oh my goodness,” he mumbled, his eyes misting up. “Ro this is _gorgeous.”_

He cradled the gift to his chest, making his boyfriend smile softly at his instant attachment.

It was a scrapbook with only a few pages filled, but the cover was a pastel blue with an ornate gold border and small multicolored flowers painted all over. Right in the center was a small plastic window that showed the middle of the first page of the book with a little watercolor painting Roman had done of all six of them together in almost perfect accuracy.

“I know how important keepsakes and memories are to you,” he explained, watching carefully as Patton continued to examine the gift. “And since this year is our first Valentine’s with all of us together, I thought it might be a good time to let you start collecting all of these new memories.”

Patton whined a little and Roman internally panicked for a moment before he saw the smaller man’s hand cover his mouth as he blinked tears down his cheeks.

“Y-you...how did you...oh, _Roman,”_ Patton cried, a smile on his face despite the tears.

The other chuckled fondly.

“The first few pages are filled in with some of the more important moments we’ve had already, but the rest is still blank,” he continued. “It’s not just an ordinary scrapbook though.”

Patton grinned up at him.

“Well of course not, silly,” he agreed coyly. “I don’t think you could make something ordinary if you tried.”

Roman instantly blushed under the praise.

“W-well it does have a bit of magic in it,” he continued, flustered. “It will add glimpses from your memories during special moments, that way you’ll always have something to remember them by even when we don’t have a camera around.” He walked around to circle his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. “But it’ll only save the most important moments. Some things will be left out and they’ll fade, as all memories do, but the ones that you want to hold onto the most, those ones will appear in the book.”

He shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

“At first I was going to make it save everything and never run out of pages and just go on forever, but I guess…I think the dramatic part of me knows some things just have to fade with time, you know?” He relaxed a little when Patton nodded in agreement. “Maybe Virgil’s rubbing off on me a bit, but I think it makes it more special if some moments truly are fleeting. Because…I guess a little bit of loss is a good thing. I feel like you’ll understand better than the others why I did this, but…sometimes the feelings get stronger when you know they won’t last forever.”

Before he knew it, there was a hand on his cheek, gently pulling him to lean down and meet his boyfriend’s lips for a gentle kiss, the thumb stroking his cheekbone so softly it made him melt.

“I do know,” Patton smiled, cocking his head to the side just a little, looking up at Roman like he’d just given him everything he’d ever wanted on a silver platter. “And I think I love you more right now than I ever thought I could.”

Roman chuckled a little, his face burning red. He grabbed the hand on his face and held it against his skin, turning his head just a little to press a kiss against the palm.

“And I you, my love,” he whispered. “I hope you never stop holding onto the past. It’s truly a beautiful thing to love your life so much that you never want to let it go.”


	2. virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cult-classic movies just SCREAM prinxiety in my monkey brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i am aware this chapter is like 10x better than the last one  
> no i am not going to pretend i ship both pairs equally
> 
> also yes I'm projecting my love for moulin rouge, but i am 100% certain that they would agree with my headcanon
> 
> cw:  
> food/eating mention  
> panic attack mention  
> occasioinal swearing

Roman knew exactly what he was doing when he planned the order in which his lovely boyfriends would have their dates, and he knew Virgil’s had to be second. 

It was the night of February 11th and he was putting the finishing touches on his outfit before he would go out to fetch Virgil.

He knew Patton had excitedly talked to all of the others about their date the previous day, which meant his plan was going exactly as he’d, well…planned.

With one final flourish of his hairbrush, he was satisfied with his look; a large, white, knit sweater with flecks of gold in the yarn, along with a pair of comfy joggers in his signature shade of red.

Considering it was after their family dinner and there had been no plans to watch a movie together that night, he assumed Virgil would be in his room. Surprisingly, he was incorrect and quickly headed for the common room of the mindscape to check there.

And there he was.

Virgil was sitting on the kitchen counter beside the coffee machine and watching it drip slowly into the pot. Roman couldn’t help but smile a little at the sight, complete with Virgil’s special mug he’d handmade for the side when he first joined them all.

Yes, he loved all of his boyfriends equally; how could he _not_ when they were all so lovely in all their own ways?

But Virgil was special.

They were the first two sides to make the jump from a strictly-platonic family to start dating and Roman always found himself in awe of how easy it was to fall completely and wholly in love with the anxious side.

“It’s quite late for caffeine, my drearily beloved,” he teased, heading for the kitchen and leaning against the counter to look up at Virgil from beside him. “Are you sure you’ll be able to sleep tonight?”

Virgil huffed a small laugh, grabbing the coffee pot from the machine to pour himself a cup.  
“Well, chances are I won’t be able to sleep anyway so I might as well stay awake enough to be productive tonight.”

Roman sighed, turning so he was right in front of Virgil with his hands on the other’s knees.

“What if I have a _better_ idea for how you could spend tonight?” He smirked, laughing a little as Virgil immediately choked on his coffee, shoving his shoulder playfully.

 _“Jesus_ , Princey! Can you be more shameless?” he laughed, his face quickly turning red. Roman rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

“Come on, emo, I’m much smoother than that. You, of all sides, should know,” he smirked, sliding his hands to move to Virgil’s hips. Virgil somehow went redder.

“Okay, you know what, I was _trying_ to calm down after today but clearly I’m just going to cave and make out with you for a while,” he spoke, setting down his cup of coffee. Roman blinked.

“Wait, what happened earlier?”

Virgil stilled, looking down as Roman’s hands returned to his knees. He dragged his own hands down his face.

“Nothing really, don’t worry,” he spoke with little conviction. Roman gave him a disbelieving look and he caved. “Okay fine, I had a panic attack earlier when Thomas went to the grocery store.”

Roman frowned, grabbing Virgil’s hands and wrapping his own around them.

“This guy came up to him and asked for his number and—and I just freaked out because he and Nico aren’t _officially_ dating, but it would’ve felt wrong to start talking with some new guy, but I also didn’t want to just say _no_ because that would’ve felt so mean and I just-“

Roman effectively halted his ramblings, dropping his hands and cupping his face instead.

“Hey,” he spoke softly. “Just breathe, you don’t need to explain yourself, just take some deep breaths with me, okay?”  
Virgil nodded and Roman began to recite the pattern of their breathing exercise until Virgil’s heartbeat went back to normal and his hands stopped shaking in his lap.

“I’ll admit, I came down here to find you for a little surprise I had planned,” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I know Patton told all of you about what we did yesterday and…today was supposed to be for you, but I would hate for you to be exhausted and miserable and if tonight is a bad night, I promise we can do it another time.”

Virgil hesitated for a moment before he smiled just a little.

“What you did for Pat…you—you did something for me?”

Roman almost laughed at the question.

To him it was so obvious, considering how long they’d loved each other. It wasn’t even their first Valentine’s, but he’d known for a long time that extravagant dates for anniversaries and holidays were never quite Virgil’s speed. Valentine’s was no exception.

“I did,” he admitted. “But I need yo to trust me when I say that there is absolutely no pressure if you don’t want to go. It’s your call, no matter what. We can reschedule or call it off altogether, or whatever you feel comfortable doing.”

For quite a long moment, Roman just waited as Virgil gave him a look he couldn’t quite decipher.

“Pat said you made him his dream date, is that…is that what you did for me?”

Roman nodded.

“Well, I tried at least. I promise, it’s something you would like, even if you’re not up for it tonight. It’s nothing fancy, hence the outfit being…well, less put-together than usual,” he chuckled, hoping to ease the pressure.

Virgil took a moment to look him up and down a few times, causing Roman to flush a little under his gaze.

“You always look good, though,” he countered with the opposite of what Roman had expected him to say. At Roman’s flustered reaction, Virgil chuckled a little bit.

“Alright, I see what your game is,” Roman smirked. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Virgil snorted, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Alright fine, let’s do it.”

Roman blinked, startled by the statement.

“The date. I’m in, I trust you. If you say it’s something you know I’d like, then I trust you. Let’s do it,” he spoke quickly as if he was trying not to take it all back. “You’ve convinced me.”

Roman couldn’t hold back the smile that spread across his face as he stood up on his tiptoes to steal a quick kiss from his boyfriend.

“Before we go!” He cut off, practically vibrating with excitement as he reached behind his back and conjured a bouquet, revealing it with a flourish and presenting it to the other side. “The first surprise of the night.”

Virgil took the flowers, holding them gingerly above his lap and tracing one hand across the top of the bundle as the small petals fluttered between his fingers.

“Assuming I know your tricks by now,” Virgil teased, smirking coyly down at his boyfriend. “What’s the old-timey meaning behind these?”

Roman chuckled, reaching up to pluck a single petal from the bunch.

“Purple hydrangeas,” he spoke. “For the desire to deeply understand someone. And also your signature color.”

Virgil smiled, his cheeks turning pink.

“Well, let’s see how well you understand me, lover boy,” Virgil smirked, hopping off the counter to follow as Roman led them back to his room.

Right before they entered the door to the Imagination, Roman held Virgil back just a bit.

“So, I made you an outfit. It’s nothing crazy, I just wanted to make sure you’d be comfortable, but what you’re wearing right now should be just fine so if you don’t feel like changing, I can stop it from automatically doing it when we go through and then-“

“Princey, I already told you I trust you,” he laughed fondly. “I mean, if it’s a three piece suit, then I’m gonna stick with my hoodie, but I’m willing to bet I’ll be fine if your outfit is any indication.”

Roman nodded and opened the door, holding out his hand for Virgil to take as the realm transformed around them the moment they stepped in. He eagerly watched for Virgil’s reaction as the scene he had carefully arranged took shape. Virgil looked down and noticed his usual hoodie and jeans combo had simply been replaced with a matching plum purple hoodie and sweatpants set.

A warm feeling spread through Roman’s chest as he watched the residual nervousness fade from Virgil’s expression once he realized what Roman’s plan was.

 _“Oh,”_ he spoke, relieved yet so, so happy. “Damn, you’re good.”

Roman chuckled at the response, pressing a lingering kiss into Virgil’s hair.

“You like it?”

Virgil grabbed onto Roman’s arms as they wrapped around his waist from behind, leaning into the touch. He nodded and Roman reluctantly let go and took his hand, leading them towards his setup.

It was a drive-in, something Virgil never would’ve guessed in a million years, yet also something Roman knew was perfect for them. It was well after sunset and the sky was full of stars. The open field had a large projection screen and maybe half a dozen other cars around them just to add to the atmosphere. Roman led them to a pickup truck, which immediately made Virgil laugh.

“A pickup truck? You do know we’re gay, right?” Virgil teased, satisfied when he got some laughter out of Roman in response. “I’m impressed you even know what one looks like.”

Roman scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll have you know I did plenty of research for all of you and _lots_ of test runs,” he retaliated. “And I came to the conclusion that a 1964 Chevy pickup is vintage enough to not be homophobic just to look at.”

Virgil laughed loudly, clearly relaxing more and more from his earlier anxiety.

“Plus it’s red,” he added as he followed Roman around to the back.

“Plus it’s red!” Roman echoed with more enthusiasm as he climbed up into the bed of the truck. “Come on Gay-day Parade, I promise you won’t burst into flames if you touch it.”

Virgil took his hand and climbed into the truck bed, following suit as Roman curled up against the many pillows he had set up on top of the multiple layers of pillows underneath them. He sat cross-legged beside Roman, taking the blanket that the latter offered him and wrapping it around his shoulders.

Roman flicked his wrist and a basket appeared in front of them filled with popcorn, various candies, and drinks; all with their retro packaging.

Virgil quickly snagged the bottle of cherry soda before Roman could, chuckling at their cheesiness when Roman tried to do the same thing with the grape soda. Besides, they both knew that, despite their signature colors, they preferred each other’s flavors. It just happened to be very cute in the process.

“Two can play at that game, sunshine,” Roman teased, quirking his brow as he took a sip, his lips slightly tinted purple afterwards.

Virgil did the same before leaning forwards and connecting their lips, both inevitably ruining any chance of getting more than a peck when they couldn’t help smiling.

“I say we give up and just watch the damn movie,” Virgil grumbled, still grinning as he leaned their foreheads together. “Kiss me later when I’m desensitized to all your cliché bullshit.”

Roman scoffed, clutching and imaginary string of pearls in fake offense.

“How dare you! We both know you love it,” he argued back.

“Yeah I do, that’s the whole problem!” Virgil laughed, shifting to lay his head on Roman’s shoulder as their laughter slowly subsided.

“Okay, so the only thing I couldn’t decide on was what movie to watch, because I know all of your favorites but we also watch them all the time so I wasn’t sure if you’d want to just watch something we watch all the time, and…” he paused. Virgil moved to sit up so he could see Roman’s face.

“Hmm?”

“I wanted it to be special, so I guess I didn’t want to just watch something we’ve watched a hundred times, you know?”

Virgil smiled and nodded.

“You know…there’s actually a movie I _really_ , really love that I’ve never told any of you about. I’ve always just watched it alone, but if there’s anyone I’d want to watch it with, it would be you,” he explained shyly, fiddling with one of Roman’s hands as he spoke.

“Well if you just think of whatever it is, it’ll appear on the screen. Whatever it is, I’ll watch it, so take your pick,” he smiled, pulling his hand away from Virgil’s before wrapping it around him and letting it fall right back into the other side’s waiting hands. Virgil leaned back against his shoulder like they always did when they watched movies together.

“You promise you won’t make fun of me when you see what it is?” Virgil asked.

“Hmm, no promises,” Roman teased, planting a kiss into Virgil’s hair. “But alright, I guess I can make an exception for tonight.”

Virgil exhaled slowly before squeezing his eyes shut until the giant projection screen flickered to life and a back and white scene filled the screen.

It wasn’t until the speakers began to play and John Leguizamo’s voice began to sing the opening lines of _Nature Boy_. and Roman couldn’t help the gasp that he gave upon realizing what they were watching.

“You’re kidding,” he spoke in awe, pulling back to look at Virgil, who had a shy smile on his face. “You’ve absolutely _got_ to be teasing me. ‘ _Moulin Rouge’?_ There is _no way_ you love this movie, I’m going to _scream_ holy shit.”

Virgil laughed, relaxing a bit.  
“Surprise?”

Roman just seized him by the cheeks and kissed him again, hard and deep and somehow with more passion and tenderness than any other kiss they’d shared in over a year of being together.

 _“Quit being fucking perfect or I’m gonna’ have to write you a sonnet,”_ Roman whispered, deep and breathlessly. Virgil laughed, quiet at first before becoming loud and all-encompassing.

“Is…is that supposed to be a _threat?”_ He laughed, cutting himself off until he could compose himself enough to form actual words.

Roman just shook his head exasperatedly and leaned in again, this time pressing light kisses all over Virgil’s face as the other just kept on laughing.

“I adore you,” he spoke sweetly, after Virgil had pleaded for him to stop with the kisses already and he resorted to leaning their foreheads together. “I truly do, do you know that?”

Virgil nodded as well as he could in their position.

Roman quickly kissed him once more before pulling away.

“Good,” he finished, flopping back into the pillows and pulling Virgil down with him. “Now we’re gonna’ watch this beautiful movie and you’re gonna’ pretend not to notice that I’m crying basically the whole time.”

Virgil snorted, curling into Roman’s side and resting his head on his shoulder.

“As long as you pretend not to notice when I’m crying.”

Roman’s hand found its way into the ends of Virgil’s hair.

“Twin souls, us two. I’d bet my life on it.”

Throughout the film they both upheld their agreement and neither said a word about any of the sniffling sounds or the tears they felt fall against their skin.

Even as ‘Diamonds are a Girl’s Best Friend’ began to play, both sides could be seen passionately yelling along with the lyrics in between bouts of thrilled laughter. Roman practically swooned when Virgil didn’t hesitate for a second to sing along with him.

When ‘Your Song’ eventually came around, Roman stood up in the bed of the truck and held out his hand for Virgil to do the same. The latter looked apprehensive for a moment until Roman made a waving gesture and a slow fog began to build around their feet and he knew exactly what Roman was doing. He eagerly took his boyfriend’s hand and before he knew it, they were spinning and dancing and belting along with the song, all while beaming at each other the whole time.

When the song ultimately ended, the scene ended with a fake-out of a kiss that the pair eagerly replicated the way it _should_ have been.

Nevertheless, they returned to their seating positions after the moment passed and continued their usual movie-watching banter of poking fun at the things they both loved and before they knew it, the scene they’d both not-so-secretly been waiting for finally began.

Roman didn’t even need to prompt Virgil at all as the song began and they both slid off the end of the truck bed into the grass field around them. They quickly feel into a slow swaying dance, not thinking too much about what they were doing, but focusing fully on singing the lyrics to each other.

Virgil took Christian’s part, as he naturally could hit the lower notes better, and Roman took advantage of the pause before he joined in to work some Imagination magic.

And just as the first chorus began to fade out into the second verse, it began to rain.

Virgil squeaked at first, jumping slightly as the first few drops hit his skin, but ultimately relaxed, laughing lightly as they continued their dance.

Roman took Satine’s part as the song finally became a duet and they had almost entirely lost themselves in the song and each other. However, as the bridge faded out and the second chorus began, Roman slid his hands to take Virgil’s at an arm’s length and began to spin them in circles, both men stumbling and laughing and falling into each other over and over until their singing became more like screaming and they gave up on their dance. Both sides ended up in the rain-soaked grass eventually, ultimately moving to their knees opposite each other and pressing their foreheads together.

Before long, the song had ended and the movie kept going in the background, but neither cared enough to notice.

It was like a whole new level of feeling. A kiss wouldn’t be right, but it wasn’t something they would dare to break by getting up off the ground. No, it was a moment that had to be savored in its entirety.

It didn’t matter much how long they spent there on the ground, they both knew the whole film by heart. Just being there in that moment was much more important.

“They were right, you know,” Virgil mumbled after however long had passed. Roman hummed, reaching up to curl one hand around the back of Virgil’s neck, playing with the curling ends of his damp hair. “The greatest thing we’ll ever learn is to love and be loved in return.”

Roman would’ve denied forever that he genuinely whined in response, but he simply couldn’t help it. Virgil, who adamantly claimed he hated obnoxious romantic gestures and cheesy proclamations of love, just directed one at him.

And his heart absolutely _soared._

“The fact that you would do something like this for me…Ro, I can’t even begin to describe how much it means to me. I…I can’t _do_ things like this for you. I wish I could more than anything, but I can’t and I just-“

Roman cut him off gently, brushing his thumb against the other’s lips as he cupped his face, meeting his eyes with such tenderness it nearly made Virgil melt into the grass below them.

“You love me,” he whispered softly, quoting back as his breath sent chills down Virgil’s spine. “And that is worth _everything.”_

A choked sob snapped him out of his euphoria and he immediately moved to brush the tears off of his boyfriend’s cheeks, chuckling softly at the very typical display of overwhelming reactions to Roman’s more _dramatic_ behavior.

“What, you can dish it out, but you can’t take it?” He teased, pleased with himself when Virgil gave him a watery laugh in response.

“Shut up, that was new for me,” he grumbled, fighting to hold back the smile that was blooming. “Not everyone can be _your_ level on their first try.”

Roman snorted a laugh, leaning in to press a kiss to the other’s forehead.

“Oh darling, I’d say you’ve already far surpassed me,” he crooned.

Virgil rolled his eyes, but let himself lean into the kiss nonetheless.

“Alright Romeo, whatever you say.”

As his distraction continued to fade, Roman was hit with the immediate realization that the gift he had prepared would absolutely pale in comparison with the one he had created in his head over the course of the evening, but _still_ he needed to have _something._

“Okay, this is horrible timing but I got you soaked so I guess this is as good of a time as any,” he rambled, conjuring the gift he had previously prepared and handing it over to Virgil. “I have a new idea though, so you’ll just have to give me a minute.”

Virgil chuckled, but opened the gift nonetheless. He tried not to laugh at the faces Roman was making as he shut his eyes and seemingly worked on whatever else he was planning, his hands twitching spastically in front of him.

“Oh my goodness,” he spoke softly as he pulled what appeared to be a giant blanket out of the wrapping, but was really a black hoodie made out of what appeared to be the same fabric as a big cozy blanket. He didn’t hesitate for a moment before pulling it on and immediately sinking into the feeling.

He looked up for a moment to thank Roman, when all of a sudden a small figurine materialized in Roman’s hands.

Roman exhaled, seemingly a bit breathless, and opened his eyes again.

“To remember this night by,” he explained, holding out the figurine for Virgil to take.

Virgil’s eyes immediately softened as he gingerly held the small figurine; a tinted glass windmill in flawless replication of the one atop the moulin rouge.

He carefully spun the windmill blades, his fingers tracing over the meticulous texture and details of the gift.

“You made this just now?” He spoke in awe. Roman flushed and nodded. “Holy shit, Princey.”

He felt himself starting to tear up as Roman’s hand reached out to a small crank at the back that Virgil hadn’t noticed, turning it a few times as the windmill blades began to spin and a faint musical chime played out of the figurine.

Virgil inhaled sharply as he recognized the tune of ‘Come What May,’ the song they’d just shared a moment to.

“Happy Valentine’s?” He spoke nervously as if there was any indication that Virgil would be upset by the gift.

Virgil rolled his eyes, sniffling and wiping away his tears.

“No no no, don’t cry!” Roman soothed, moving closer as he wrapped his hands around Virgil’s. He couldn’t help but laugh just a little as he saw Virgil’s smile break through his tears. “I _love you_.” He dragged out the vowels until Virgil shoved him off.

But the moment couldn’t last forever.

Eventually they went back to the truck and watched the rest of the movie as Virgil refused to let go of his windmill for the rest of the night, which was very adorable as far as Roman was concerned.

Even as the movie ended, neither side moved a muscle, electing instead to pull a blanket over themselves and fall asleep curled up out there just as they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> janus' date coming tomorrow!! stay tuned gamers
> 
> (also rip sorry the ending is so weird, i just wanted to get this out before it got too late at night)


	3. janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late!! i thought i posted it earlier and i didn't notice until right before i went to bed that the upload never went through rip
> 
> anyway, enjoy some fancy boys :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which i take janus' very vintage fashion in canon and turn it into his whole lifestyle
> 
> cw:  
> alcohol mention  
> driving mention

Day three.

Time for the big guns.

 _Not_ that he didn’t put endless amounts of work into the others’ dates, but this one...this one might’ve been a bit overboard.

Still, it was all for the aesthetic.

If there was any side that cared about style and aesthetics even _close_ to as much as Virgil did, it was Janus.

And so Roman took that and ran with it.

He had all day to set everything up, considering they wouldn’t be embarking on their date until that evening, and it was still down to the wire to make everything perfect.

Janus was in the kitchen helping Patton clean up from dinner when Roman went down to the common room to collect him.

“Hey Jan?” Roman called innocently from where he was leaning on the stairwell railing. To his surprise upon arrival, _all of them_ were in the room.

“Holy _shit.”_

Roman flushed beet red as he realized he was far from alone and turned to look at the couch, where Virgil had buried his blushing face in his hands and Logan, from beside him, was needlessly adjusting his glasses as if he was flustered.

Normally that wouldn’t have been an issue, but this was no typical ‘Roman is Hot and Everyone is a Simp’ situation.

No no no.

This was a very meticulously planned outfit that was supposed to have that affect on _one_ particular side.

“Oh my god,” the intended side spoke breathlessly, dropping his dish towel as his hands flew up to cover his very obvious jaw-dropped expression.

The outfit in question was, admittedly, stunning in itself. He knew Janus had a love for the fashion of the early twentieth century, and he couldn’t deny his own desire to indulge in the lavish flapper fashion, hence his outfit for the evening. It was originally a bright ruby red flapper-style mini dress, and _damn_ did he look good in that, but unfortunately he knew there was no chance he would be able to pull off a night of dancing in an outfit like that. Hence the romper. He simply turned the bottom half of the dress into shorts, still skin-tight and covered in beaded lace, but now perfect for dancing.

And even he could admit he had _great_ legs.

Roman chuckled shyly, crossing the room with whatever ounce of confidence he could muster until he found himself standing in front of his smaller partner.

“Think I could steal you away from your chores, my love?” He said slyly, sending a wink in Patton’s direction to take over on the dishes.

Janus just nodded mutely, his pupils blown wide and refusing to look away. Roman huffed a quick laugh, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“What, see something you like?”

He knew exactly what he was doing, but hey. It was still fun to tease.

“Jesus _Christ,_ Ro,” he practically growled, hastily pulling off his gloves before his hands gingerly gripped Roman’s waist before tracing up his body to still around his neck. “This is enough of a surprise right here.”

Roman chuckled, leaning into Janus’ touch before waving his hand in a flourish in front of the shorter side, transforming his outfit.

His usual cloaked outfit transformed into a black satin collared shirt and a pair of shimmering gold suspenders were strapped over top. His bowler hat was adorned with a matching band of golden lace, and a tiny golden brooch of a snake appeared on his collar.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be quite keen to see the rest of the surprise, moll,” Roman spoke coyly, putting on a flawless transatlantic accent.

A loud snort of a laugh startled him out of the moment as he whipped around, spotting its source as Logan, seated on the sofa, seemingly pretending to read some book on quantum physics.

“ _Moll?_ Come on, Roman, clearly you’d be _his_ if either of you were to hold that ridiculous title,” Logan corrected, confusing everyone else, but the three in question.

Roman feigned offence, conjuring a string of pearls just to clutch them dramatically.

“I don’t know, I think he might be right babe,” Janus added, only making Roman’s scandalized reaction shift it’s direction to him.

Roman humphed and slid his hands around Janus’ suspenders, leaning in close.

“I think I’m going to take your deceitful function very seriously right now before I decide to just take a night on the town by myself,” he bluffed as Janus narrowed his eyes before leaning in close to Roman’s ear where all of the others could see.

Whatever he whispered, Roman immediately seized his face and kissed him hard, stretching his arms around Jan’s shoulders.

Remus, who had apparently showed up at some point, wolf whistled and the two broke apart, but only barely as they rested their foreheads together.

“Bank’s closed! Get out of here already!” Logan yelled, admittedly having fun with his knowledge of historical slang terms.

Roman didn’t seem to mind the teasing much as he grabbed Janus’ hand and practically skipped back to his room.

Right as they were about to open the Imagination door, Roman held his hand out and stopped them both.

“Hey, do you remember when I walked in on you swing dancing like six months ago and you made me promise to forget it ever happened?”

Janus almost laughed at the change of subject matter, but he elected to play along.

“Unfortunately, I do.”

Roman ran a hand through his hair, one of his curls falling out of place and hanging down onto his forehead. Janus barely suppressed the urge to reach up and twirl it.

“Well, I didn’t forget,” he smiled. “Shall we?”

Janus just sighed exasperatedly and followed Roman through the door.

They appeared outside, Janus standing on a sidewalk in front of a house he didn’t recognize.

He wasn’t too worried about that, however, because there was an absolutely _gorgeous_ vintage convertible in front of him and Roman was sitting in the drivers seat. On top of his previous outfit was now a long white duster coat, he had a white silk scarf tied around his head, and a pair of bright red sunglasses to match his outfit.

Over Janus’ own outfit was now a plaid blazer in various shades of gray, along with an ornately-carved wooden cane with gold accents.

“Well aren’t you a doll,” Janus purred, taking a step forward to lean his forearms against the passenger side door.

Roman pulled off his sunglasses, batting his eyelashes over-dramatically.

 _“Stop,_ I’m supposed to be spoiling _you,”_ he sighed as if he was annoyed.

“Alright, alright, I concede,” Janus spoke, smirking in a way that told Roman he was _absolutely_ lying and would no-doubt keep flirting all night, but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind. “Where are we going anyway?”

Roman quirked up an eyebrow at him as Janus slid into the passenger seat beside him, taking his hand over the gear shift.

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see,” Roman explained, pulling away from the curb and taking off down the street. He reached over to turn on the radio and replaced his sunglasses, the pair cruising down a scenic route through vintage-style buildings and beautiful nature.

“Bessie Smith? I _hate_ this song,” Janus smiled, leaning back into his seat and holding his free hand out the window, letting it drift along with the wind.

“I know you do,” Roman confirmed, finding himself smiling as he took a quick glance at his boyfriend beside him. “Hey, take a quick peek in the glove box. I think there might be something you’ll like in there.”

Janus didn’t even hesitate, quickly opening the compartment and pulling out a small wooden box with a thin gold ribbon tied around it.

“Go on, it won’t be the first of the night so there’s no use pretending like you don’t like surprises,” Roman urged until Janus eventually untied the bow.

He gingerly lifted the gift from the box, tilting it around in his hands as it caught the sunlight.

“A bowtie?” He thought out loud, tracing the details. It was a rich black satin with a metallic gold band down the center and two peacock feathers on each side. “And peacocks are _your_ animal.”

Though his eyes were on the road, Janus could see the smile on Roman’s face and the blush on his cheeks.

“Very true.”

Janus didn’t respond for a moment until eventually, he reached over and tilted the rearview mirror to face him and he smiled, the tie standing out perfectly with his outfit.

He leaned over quickly, pressing a kiss to Roman’s cheek before sitting back down.

“Thank you, my prince, I love it.”

Before long, Roman parked the car outside a very ornately-decorated building with bright lights and a boisterous crowd through the windows.

Roman rounded the car to open the door for his date, linking hands and heading inside as they both left their coats in the car.

“No way,” Janus spoke in awe as they entered the building. His hand shakily raised to his mouth and his one human eye began to well up with tears. He whipped around to face Roman, the lights reflecting around them combined with everything he was feeling making Roman look more beautiful than Janus had ever seen him.

“You like it?” Roman looked so hopeful, as if the answer wasn’t written all over his boyfriend’s face.

“You…you made _Bricktop’s?”_ Roman just beamed, clearly relieved that he’d been successful in his recreation.

“That depends, is it everything you dreamed it would be?” He teased just a little, knowing how many times Janus had enthused about French club culture over the years. Logan, who had been on the receiving end of most of the info dumps that didn’t go to Roman, had even been taking notes on Roman’s behalf for what he _thought_ was a completely different reason. But he figured he would keep the place set up in the imagination for a few extra days so Jan and Logan could return to explore together as a thank you to the logical side for his help.

“Ro, it’s…“ he trailed off, getting lost in the tiny details as he looked around. “This is the worst thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

Roman huffed a laugh, taking Janus’ hands and pulling him deeper into the building towards a crowd of people dancing.

“Alright, alright, enough sappiness. You’re gonna’ make me cry, and _that’s_ saying something,” Roman teased and Janus rolled his eyes, brushing away his tears as he let himself get lost in the vibrations of the live jazz band across the room.

Now there was a clear reason why Roman knew he had to go big when he was designing Janus’ date.

Dancing with his boyfriends was rare. It had to be private and it had to be slow and simple, but the one thing none of the others would’ve ever done was practically perform an elaborate dance routine in public, surrounded by strangers.

As much as it seemed surprising with its lack of relevance to his function, Roman understood why he loved it so much. Dancing to Janus, just like singing was to Roman, served as an escape from the parts of his function that he desperately wanted to forget. Janus hated how long he spent reluctantly playing the villain and how often he found himself continuing to perpetuate his old habits without even realizing it.

And it wasn’t like Roman had any opposition to elaborate improvised dancing.

In all honesty, Roman could’ve frozen them in time within the Imagination if he had wanted to, but something about spending the evening and part of the night in a recreated French nightclub and disappearing into a different world just made it so much more magical. By the time they were thoroughly exhausted from literal hours of dancing, Roman led the way to a small table near the windows at the front of the building and the two sat down.

Roman waved his hand across the table, materializing two ornate glasses with intricate detail in the tinted glass, along with a few unlabeled alcohol bottles and a candle that he lit between them. 

"Now, I probably should've tested this out to make sure it was even drinkable," Roman admitted shyly as he picked up his glass, which was filled with a bubbly liquid that had a faint yellow color, almost like lemonade. He rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand, the bright lights from around them making his very exposed, sweaty skin catch the light. Janus snorted a short laugh before picking up his own glass and clinking it against Roman's.

"It could be a glass of battery acid and I'd still drink it after all that," Janus spoke, not a hint of lies in his words. 

Roman barked out a short laugh. 

"You've _definitely_ been spending too much time with my brother."

Janus groaned, leaning into his hand just a bit. 

"I don't know how I dealt with him alone for so many years," he chuckled. "But I suppose he'd probably say the same thing about you."

"Most certainly."

Janus hummed, swirling his drink in his hand. 

"Shall we toast?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

Roman leaned forwards until his elbows both rested on the table and his nose was mere inches from Janus'. 

"To...the loveliest dance partner I could ever ask for," Roman suggested. 

"How about just the loveliest _partner_ you could ask for?" Janus suggested, winking his one snake eye. 

Roman rolled his eyes. 

"Well, I know you don't care much for fairness," he teased with a rivaling smirk. "But it simply wouldn't be fair to pick favorites. Especially not when I can't seem to find the limit to how much I love you all."

Janus was silent for a moment, just sitting there looking at the man across the table from him with an unreadable look in his eye before he finally spoke. 

"Touché, dollface," he whispered, his breath brushing against Roman's lips before they met in the middle, smiling before long and forcing themselves to break apart. 

They ultimately cheers'ed their drinks and sat back down, both pleasantly surprised by the mystery drink, before diving back into conversation. Which, as was to be expected, consisted mostly of Janus info-dumping about Bricktop's and all of the future icons who frequented the place. Roman was particularly excited about how many of his favorite writers had been regulars to the place.

"The Fitzgeralds? Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Langston Hughes?"

"Certainly."

 _"Maya Angelou?_ There's no way."

"Yes! Honey, I thought you said you researched this place for months!"

Roman laughed, leaning his head into the palm of his hand as he indulged himself in staring at the beautiful man in front of him. 

"I knew, I just wanted you to know I was excited," he explained with a small smile. "I like it when you tell me things."

"Well, I'm sure Logan could tell you many more things than I could," he countered, making Roman's smile instantly fall.

He sighed as he reached across the table and took one of Janus' hands in both of his own. 

"Perhaps he could," Roman admitted. "But he doesn't love these things the way you do. He could talk for hours and hours about the things he loves, but he doesn't love this like you do. I would sit for hours just listening to all of you enthuse about the things you love because they're all so beautifully unique."

He felt the tightness in his chest begin to fade as a smile slowly bloomed across Janus' face.

"That's why I can sit and listen to Vee talk about scene culture for hours despite the fact that I'd never be caught dead wearing all black," he continued, grinning as Janus gave him a short laugh. "I'm deathly allergic, but I would still sit for hours and listen to Patton tell me about the differences between breeds of cats and dogs, it's why I never find myself getting bored when I ask Logan to poke holes in the mythologies of constellations. Because you love the things you love and...and I like to think that's _my_ thing."

Janus seemed confused for a moment before his eyes softened and Roman felt his cheeks heating up. 

"I like to think that the thing I love, the thing I will never get sick of talking about, the thing that makes me giddy like a little kid on Christmas morning...Jan, that _is_ love. I _love_ love. And to see you enjoy something that you love...absolutely nothing makes me happier." 

_"Dammit,"_ Janus hissed, laughing a little as he frantically wiped his eye as a tear fell down his cheek. "You're a real miracle, you know that? I mean, I can hardly believe you're real most days, let alone the fact that you love us."

"But I _do,"_ Roman countered in a sing-song voice that made Janus chuckle all over again. "So much so that I have one last surprise present for you."

Janus tried to refuse it with a bunch of claims that Roman had already done way more than he deserved and a bunch of other nonsense before he ultimately gave up once Roman conjured a large square package right in his lap. 

"...Fine," he conceded with fake annoyance, only showing his smile once Roman was once again beaming at him. 

He took hold of the thin package and unwrapped it carefully, revealing yet another thin square that he didn't quite recognize.

It was a painting.

A painting of a scene that had _just happened._

It was him and Roman, looking just as they currently did, on the dance floor with their hands intertwined in some mid-twirl pose and their smiles were nearly blinding. 

"How...how did you-?"

"I can usually paint in my head. I had this all planned out beforehand, but as we were sitting here I just thought about it and...yeah. There it is."

Janus just scoffed, tracing the painted surface in disbelief. 

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," he teased. "There's no way you're real."

Roman laughed before rolling his eyes, looking at Janus like he hung the stars. 

"Look at it from the side," he explained, pointing to one end of the thin square as Janus obliged. He couldn't help but give a small gasp when he realized what it was. "For the phonograph in your room. It's...it's all the songs they played tonight while we danced, along with a few that were played here back in the day. Played...to the best of my ability at least. No promises for accuracy."

He chuckled and rubbed his neck like it was something to be even remotely embarrassed about.

"You played these? All of them?"

Roman only nodded, seemingly nervous about that fact. 

"What about the ones playing tonight?"

Roman was looking straight down at his hands on the table. 

"Well...I wasn't playing them tonight, obviously, but I did when I recorded them for you. Plus I...well, I wrote those ones. I just wanted the rhythm to be perfect for the dance and I didn't-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You _wrote_ those songs? The ones we were dancing to?" Janus cut him off, almost offended on Roman's behalf that he hadn't brought it up sooner.

He nodded again. 

"Oh my _god,_ Roman," he spoke breathlessly, cradling the record like it was about to be taken from him. "Oh my god, you...you...oh my god."

The other man laughed a little at the reaction, hopefully relaxing just a bit. 

"Is that a good 'oh my god'?"

Janus was nearly speechless, electing to just nod as he held the gift to his chest. 

"I love you _so much,_ holy _shit,_ Roman."

Roman's heart practically exploded at that moment.

Yes, he knew Janus loved him. He knew he loved _all_ of them, but it wasn't very often that he said so out loud. 

He'd explained not too long ago that he just wanted to make sure they always believed him when he said it. That he spoke enough meaningless words already, and 'I love you' was certainly not something he ever wanted them to stop believing was true. 

As heartbreaking as it was, the reason wasn't surprising. Plus, Virgil and Logan both already treated the declaration in similar ways so there was no issue. 

But it still made Roman feel like his heart was going to beat out of his chest every time he heard it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're curious, bricktop's was a real nightclub in paris and it is very interesting to look into if you're interested in that kind of thing. personally party culture of the 20s is one of my favorite obscure special interests and this was very self-indulgent for me whoops. also bessie smith is a real jazz singer from the 20s, the french 75 is a real cocktail that was popularized during the 20s, and yes! swing dancing at these types of nightclubs at the time was often done with interchanging partners and occasionally in groups, which included men dancing with each other and women dancing with each other because the swing dance style doesn't rely on traditional partner roles as heavily as other partner dance styles
> 
> (sorry for the info dump lol but logan's date is coming tomorrow for and then grand finale on valentine's day!!)
> 
> ((also also check out these links for some inspo on how i like to imagine them dancing lol))  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8PodmbHSzU&ab_channel=JazzMADLondon  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s4C8qwR3oj0&ab_channel=RockThatSwing  
> ^^the couple at 2:00 on the second link is basically exactly what i was imagining


	4. logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> logan loves his boyfriends
> 
> his boyfriends and the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> logince makes my heart so happy, i will never get over it
> 
> cw:  
> space mention  
> occasional swearing

Roman was certainly the most worried about Logan’s date.

He knew that, no matter what he did, Logan would be kind about it. He wasn’t worried Logan would be _upset._

No, he was worried Logan would hate going on a date in general.

They didn’t exactly _go_ _on dates_ together. They were affectionate, they spent _time together_ , but they didn’t exactly have… _dates._

The closest thing they’d ever had to a date, just the two of them, was the times they’d just sit together in silence reading or even just working.

But he wanted that to change _so,_ so badly.

As tempting as it was, Roman tried not to dress up too much. He knew it wouldn’t make much of a difference to Logan, which was admittedly really sweet.

He settled for a white turtleneck sweater and his usual trousers before heading to Logan’s room.

He knocked on the door and found himself sighing in relief when he heard Logan’s voice calling for him to come in.

“Hey Specs,” he started when he opened the door, smiling as he saw Logan seated at his desk with a cup full of assorted colored pens as he seemingly annotated a thick textbook in his lap.

He looked up from his work and quickly moved the book onto his desk. It was a common thing that he did, putting away his work when someone needed his attention. Yes, it was something small and seemingly irrelevant, but considering Roman struggled to focus most days, it meant a lot.

“I suppose I should disregard any plans for the rest of the night, correct?”

Roman rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets.

“Well…I suppose you don’t have to,” Roman countered, leaning against the doorframe. “But if you’ll have me, I think you might like what I have planned.”

Logan was so hard to read, but Roman found he didn’t much care. All that mattered was getting Logan to come with him.

“Is…is this alright to wear? I’m afraid I don’t have the fashion expertise that you do,” Logan asked shyly, reaching up to adjust his glasses.

Roman chuckled a little, a fond smile on his face.

“Sweetheart, I’d never expect you to dress up for me,” he spoke softly. “And I

would hate for something as silly as clothes to distract me from how beautiful you are.”

Logan sputtered at the compliment, clearly not expecting it despite the fact that it was a regular occurrence as far as Roman was concerned.

 _“Please,”_ Roman added, hoping his puppy-dog eyes were at least close to as powerful as Patton’s. Logan waited for a moment, but ultimately rolled his eyes and stood up, crossing the room with small smile.

“I would like to think that you know me well enough to know I, unfortunately, can’s ever say no to you,” Logan sighed, clearly feigning his annoyance. Roman just grabbed his hands and pulled him along down the hallway and back towards his own room.

“Before we go,” he said, stopping them both in front of the Imagination door. “I want you to know I only planned our outing to be last because of how admittedly-unnecessarily meticulous I was with all of the details. I don’t want you to think I was avoiding it, or that I was more eager to do this with the others, when in reality I was just nervous you wouldn’t like it and I knew I couldn’t get any of it wrong because, well, we’ve never really _had_ a proper date, and-“

Logan cut off his ramblings with a gentle kiss to his knuckles and Roman froze instantly.

“I appreciate you trying to ease my concerns,” Logan spoke, his voice low and smooth in a way that made Roman’s knees weak. “But allow me to return the favor by assuring you, I am thoroughly eager to see whatever it may be that you have created. I promise you, I don’t think I could ever dislike something you made for me.”

Roman blinked himself out of his daze before a smile crept its way back onto his face and he shifted his hold on Logan’s hand.

“Well then, shall we? I’m terribly excited,” he admitted, practically bouncing on his toes. Logan chuckled fondly and nodded, following as Roman opened the door and they stepped inside.

The room was almost pitch dark, which took Logan a bit by surprise, but a small path on the ground was illuminated by small blue-tinted lights leading further forwards. He followed Roman blindly, reminding himself of the palpable joy he’d seen on the others’ faces after their own excursions, and tried not to let his confusion show on his face. Roman slowed down just past where the lights ended and reached out to touch something in the darkness.

Logan watched from just a step behind him and tried not to flinch when Roman reached for his hand in the darkness and moved it to hover above what appeared to be nothing but darkness.

“Okay, I need you to promise you’ll say something if it’s too much or you need a break, but if you’re ready then I’ll just need you to trust me, okay?”

Logan nodded before he realized that, if he couldn’t see Roman, then Roman certainly couldn’t see him.

“I trust you.”

If the room were brighter, he would’ve seen the smile and the look of absolute adoration on Roman’s face.

Roman guided Logan’s hand slightly forward and downwards until he felt something round and smooth under his palm, almost like a globe but about half the standard size.

“You ready?” Roman’s voice prompted from beside him. He made a noise of agreement and Roman’s hands pressed Logan’s own down against the small globe shape, setting off a clicking noise as lights immediately surrounded them.

Logan sucked in a breath and one hand flew up to cover his mouth. He looked up and around and he was pretty sure he was shaking, but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind.

There were _stars._

Stars _all around him._

It was like they were floating in space, but with a quick glance down he could see that they were on nothing more than a small platform that extended out from the Imagination door.

“Do you like it?” Roman asked, his voice much softer than usual.

Logan was promptly snapped out of his awe as he looked down at Roman beside him, looking back with such hope behind his practically twinkling eyes.

“I…I don’t even know what to say,” he eventually said, after forcing himself to at least say _something_ so that Roman didn’t panic. “It’s…it’s magnificent.”

Thankfully the room was still dark enough for the flush of color to Roman’s cheeks to be hidden in the darkness.

He couldn’t help the excited squeal that left him as he watched Logan taking it all in. The lights were reflecting in his glasses and his eyes were so wide and Roman was _so,_ so pleased.

“Well, there’s more, just you wait,” he smirked, tapping in a few places on the control panel in front of them. Four buttons became illuminated, each with icons above them, along with a slider beside the large round button. “Go ahead, it’ll be more fun if I don’t tell you what everything does yet.”

Logan breathed a soft laugh before doing what his shorter partner instructed, pressing one of the four buttons that had a cartoon sun above it.

In a whirl, the room seemed to spin as the constellations suddenly became entirely different and, after a few moments, Logan let out a quiet gasp of realization.

“The seasons,” he breathed, unable to take his eyes off the scene and completely oblivious to his boyfriend who had decided to just sit back and watch him and his reactions. “It—it changes with the seasons!”

Logan whipped around to face Roman, seemingly looking for confirmation as the shorter side smiled and nodded.

“Each of those buttons shows you exactly what the sky would look like from where we are during each season of the year. Now try the slider,” Roman urged, giddy with excitement just as Logan was.

Logan didn’t hesitate for a second as he slowly slid the slider up from the bottom, gasping louder this time as the change came more suddenly.

Roman laughed at his reaction before moving to stand behind him, sliding his arms around Logan’s waist and leaning his head into the space between his shoulder blades.

“The buttons change the seasons, the slider moves you closer, and there’s one last thing,” he explained, blindly fumbling for Logan’s hands until the latter understood what he was trying to do and moved his hands into Roman’s grasp. Roman carefully guided Logan’s hands back to the tiny globe, which Logan could now tell was exactly what he had expected, and slowly turned the globe until the stars shifted around them.

“The other controls will just show you what the sky looks like right where we are in Florida. The _globe_ can show you anywhere you want to see.”

Logan spun around with Roman’s arms around him, one hand immediately moving to cup one cheek of Roman’s confused face.

“You created a perfect replica of the entire galaxy,” he spoke, almost as if he didn’t believe it until he said the words out loud. Roman nodded in his hands, a shy smile on his face as he looked up at the taller side. “How long did you spend on this?”

Roman turned away, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned back to face the control panel.

“It doesn’t matter, really,” Roman assured him, to which Logan stepped up behind him, taking Roman’s previous position with his arms around the other’s waist. Roman didn’t hesitate to sink into Logan’s chest behind him.

“It matters to me,” he countered. “Because I think you and I both agree…there’s just as much beauty in the process as there is in the final product. And _this,”_ he sighed, his smile palpable in his voice. _“This_ is something born of love before anything else.”

He let his chin drop onto Roman’s head and he shifted to fold his arms around the other’s shoulders instead.

“Well, I certainly do love you,” Roman responded after a few lingering moments of silence. “Though I would like to think that was already quite clear.”

Logan huffed a laugh, tracing along Roman’s cheek with his hand.

“Oh, it was quite clear,” he agreed. “But this isn’t just the result of how you love me.”

Roman made a noise urging him to continue.

“This is you and I,” he spoke softly, finding himself starting to sway without realizing. “This is how our relationship works. You create beautiful things and I understand what it means to you. We fight because I need you to never stop fighting for your beautiful things. And because, no matter what, you never stop showing me why it matters, having beautiful things in the world. There’s no logic, there’s no reason, there’s just a feeling that doesn’t come from anything else.”

Roman leaned his head into Logan’s arms, pressing a kiss to his exposed skin.

“This is how you teach me to let go. It’s what you’ve always done, long before I ever let myself admit it,” he finished, his voice falling to a low whisper. “You make me see the whole universe, and you teach me to love all the parts that don’t make sense.”

Roman was shaking in his arms, he had felt it from the moment he started speaking, but he let himself ignore it when the other leaned his head back enough to steal a bruising kiss that lasted until a sharp flash of light made them both jump apart.

“Oh, that’s embarrassing,” Roman mumbled, dragging a hand down his face.

“What was it?” Logan spoke, the remainder of his light laughter seeping into his voice. He rounded the control panel and sat down on the floor, leaning back against the cold metal and watching as the starts slowly moved past. After just a moment he felt Roman press against his side, his head resting onto Logan’s shoulder.

“I think I got overwhelmed and made a shooting star,” he chuckled, smiling as he felt Logan’s stifled laughter vibrate through his body.

“I’d say that’s understandable,” he assured him, twirling the curling ends of Roman’s auburn hair. “If I could’ve effected the fabric of space, I can confidently say I would’ve created a new supernova tonight.”

Roman pressed a quick kiss to the underside of his jaw before the two sat in silence, just watching the stars pass by all around them.

That is, until Roman swore loudly and shot upright, nearly scaring his boyfriend half to death.

“Fuck! I can’t believe I forgot to show you,” he spoke, rushed. Logan regained his composure as he tried to convince Roman to sit back down and calm down to no avail. “Just watch, you’ll love it. I swear, we’ll get right back to it.”

Logan rolled his eyes, entirely out of fondness and exasperation for his ADHD-prone partner. He watched intently as Roman sat crosslegged facing the stars.

“LUCAS? Show me Altair and Vega,” Roman said calmly. Logan quirked an eyebrow as the room spun, stopping on a cluster of constellations Logan was unfamiliar with.

“Lucas?” He asked, not following what Roman was apparently attempting to show him.

The other smiled over his shoulder.

“Logan’s Universal Circumnavigation and Analysis System,” he explained with an excited grin. “Or LUCAS for short.”

Logan just stared at him in awe before the right words finally came to mind.

“I love the way your mind works,” he whispered, falling all the more deeply in love with this ridiculous man.

Roman just tilted his head to the side and let a soft smile do the talking.

He moved back to sit beside Logan, curling back into his side like nothing had happened.

“I’m hoping, since you chose this constellation over any other star in the sky, that you’ll tell me about it,” Logan prompted, returning to his mindless action of playing with Roman’s hair to keep his hands busy.

Roman’s short laugh vibrated against his side and he pulled him in closer.

“It’s really a grouping of three constellations; Aquila, Cygnus and Lyra,” Logan hummed for him to continue. “The star Altair in the Aquila constellation represent a shepherd boy and the star Vega from the constellation Lyra represents a young weaver girl. They fell hopelessly in love with each other, but their families forbade them from seeing each other and the boy’s family moved across a an uncrossable river so he would never be able to return to her.”

Logan found himself smiling just listening to the story that, in all semblance of accuracy, had nearly nothing to do with the stars. Still, it didn’t matter to him one bit. Roman told stories like they were beautiful poems or melodic songs and Logan would believe any preposterous fairy tale he told if it meant he could just listen to his voice.

“But their love was too strong to be kept apart and one day, a flock of magpies found the boy on the bank of the river, weeping for the loss of his love. They formed a bridge for him to cross and to be reunited with her,” he continued, a wistful tone in his voice. “In the stars, the bridge of magpies is represented by the constellation Cygnus, connecting from the star of Altair to the star of Vega.”

He spoke with his hands, gesturing into the giant scene of stars as he explained.

“Once a year, the two stars move closer together, on the seventh day of the seventh month on the Chinese lunisolar calendar,” he finished with a pleased sigh. “It’s actually referred to as the Qixi Festival.”

Logan took one of his hand, bringing it to his lips quickly.

“That was very beautiful,” he admitted. “Inherently false from an astronomical standpoint.”

Roman gave him an unimpressed look.

“But far more appealing of an explanation than the realistic annual shift in orbital patters due to the irregularity of gravitational forces.”

Roman smirked, leaning in to peck Logan’s lips quickly.

“I love it when you correct my stories with science I don’t understand,” Roman mumbled against his lips.

Logan excitedly took over from then on, info-dumping on anything he could as Roman listened intently, interjecting with fantastical mythologies whenever he could.

“Hey, Lo?”

Logan looked over at him, his gaze immediately dropping to a small, immaculately-wrapped gift box in his hands. Roman held it out to him, placing it on the ground in front of Logan when the logical side didn’t immediately take it.

“What? There’s…there’s _more?”_

Roman laughed at the genuine confusion on Logan’s face before nodding.

“Did the others not tell you about this part?” Roman teased.

Logan paused, holding the gift in his hands.

“I…I don’t know what to say,” he admitted, adjusting his glasses.

Roman tilted his head with a small smile.

“If it makes you feel better, it isn’t much. At least, I don’t think so. It’s more like something want to do for you.”

Logan just sighed and untied the ribbon, lifting the lid off of the box and picking up the small ornate key.

“It’s…a key to come here,” he explained. “I can’t technically give any of you power to access the imagination without either Remus or I, but this key works on either of our doors and will take you right back here whenever you want.”

Logan cradled the key in his hands like it was made of glass.

“And I talked to Remus about it and we both agreed, you don’t really even need to ask, I mean, I made this place for you and I want you to be able to enjoy it,” Roman continued with a wink. “And if you misplace the key, I can always let you back in anyways.”

“I have never misplaced anything in my life,” Logan deadpanned.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.”

Logan huffed a short laugh, smiling at the key in his hands.

“I love you,” he spoke quietly. “I don’t say it nearly as much as you deserve to hear it, but I do.”

Roman scooted closer, placing his hands on Logan’s knees and leaning in to kiss his forehead.

“I love you too, my star.”

Logan reached up to cradle his face in his hands before Roman could pull away.

“The sun to my stars,” he whispered, stroking his thumb over Roman’s cheekbone. “How have we never done this before? I…I should’ve never let myself become satisfied with just working and reading together in silence.”

Roman smiled, nodding.

“You deserve a louder love.”

Roman blinked a few times, clearly trying to hold back a tear that fell regardless.

“And you deserve a love that knows when to be gentle and when to be strong. One that will love you at your own pace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've determined that the reason i love logince so much is bc i relate so hard to roman and the side that's closest to my "type" in people is definitely logan lol
> 
> anyway, all the info in this chapter is real! i love constellation stories and altair & vega is one of my favorites:)
> 
> (also that LUCAS acronym took me way longer than i'd like to admit to come up with lmao pls validate me)
> 
> finale coming tomorrow!! happy valentine's day everyone!


	5. roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day!! 
> 
> it's time for roman to get some love in return:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which roman might have gone overboard, but at least he has four boyfriends who just want to take care of him
> 
> cw:  
> food mention

Roman woke up on Valentine’s day morning to hands running through his hair and tracing shapes on his back.

It was a miracle he’d even woken up, considering how relaxing it felt, but he couldn’t help nuzzling into whoever it was beside him.

A short chuckle vibrated under him as he realized his head was pillowed on a chest, making him lean back to see who it was.

“Mornin’,” he slurred, his voice groggy and much less flamboyant than usual.

A pair of lips pressed against his forehead and he closed his eyes, leaning into it.

“Good morning, my love,” Logan’s deep voice rattled in his chest, giving Roman chills.

Roman hummed, wrapping his arms around the taller side’s torso and electing to go back to sleep.

“Before you go back to sleep, I believe there’s breakfast being made downstairs,” Logan suggested, his fingers tapping a gentle rhythm on Roman’s arm. “Of course, if you’re still tired later, I’d be happy to take a nap with you this afternoon.”

Roman whined, hiding his face from the light in the crook of Logan’s shoulder.

“Come on, Ro, let’s go join the others,” he continued. “I know you need your coffee.”

Roman groaned even louder, refusing to get up.

“I’ve barely slept this whole week, _please,”_ he whined, yawning right after his statement as if to prove his point.

Logan chuckled fondly.

“If I get up and bring you your coffee, will you come downstairs?”

Roman made a noncommittal sound, before grumbling a “fine” as Logan pulled himself away and out of bed, giving Roman one last kiss on the forehead before he left.

As Logan headed down the stairs, the rest of his boyfriends looked up, all of their faces shifting into confusion when they saw Roman was not with him.

“He’s so exhausted,” Logan explained, a sad fondness in his voice as the others mirrored his reaction. “He hasn’t been sleeping and he’ll probably end up taking a nap later on, but he promised he’d get out of bed if I brought him his coffee.”

Patton quickly dipped out to the kitchen and returned seconds later with Roman’s favorite mug filled with coffee, a small heart made out of foam on top.

“Tell him we made his favorite, I bet he’ll be hungry enough to give in,” Patton smiled, handing the mug to Logan, who headed back upstairs.

He didn’t bother knocking as he re-entered the room, knowing Roman was the heaviest sleeper of them all. He set the coffee down on the nightstand as he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over to gently shake Roman’s shoulder until he stirred.

“Nghhh, five more minutes,” he grumbled, slightly muffled from his face being buried in his pillows. “It’s too early.”

Logan huffed a laugh.

“Honey, it’s almost eleven,” he countered. “And I have your coffee, as promised.”

Roman seemed to surrender at that point, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

Logan felt himself smiling fondly as he watched Roman recognize the heart on top of his coffee.

“Did Patton make this?” He asked, his voice still groggy, but he smiled nonetheless.

Logan nodded.

Roman tilted his cup to his lips and let out an audible sigh as he drank.

“Care to join me downstairs?”

He sighed, but ultimately nodded, standing slowly and leaning slightly onto Logan as he wrapped his free hand around his bicep.

They practically shuffled down the hallway and stairs with Roman nearly dragging his feet and Logan electing not to try to rush him.

“Well, would you look at our Sleeping Beauty,” Virgil teased as they entered the living room. He stood up from the sofa, crossing the room until he could tag out for Logan and allow Roman to lean against him instead. The other instinctually curled right into his shoulder as Virgil chuckled fondly, wrapping his arms around the tired man. “You sure you’re alright?”

Roman mumbled something completely muffled by Virgil’s hoodie his face was buried in.   
“Alright, alright, I got you. No questions, just food, I respect it,” he chuckled, slowly guiding Roman over to the kitchen counter barstools.

When he finally sat down, Patton slid a plate of food in front of him along with a glass of festive pink grapefruit juice.

Roman perked up at the sight, his eyes lighting up as a smile spread across his face.

“For me?” He asked, his voice still a bit scratchy from yawning, but more excited than he had been all morning.

Patton chuckled from across the counter, reaching over to boop his nose.

“Of course, silly!” He grinned. “A special Valentine’s breakfast for our special prince.”

Roman’s face flushed pink and he ducked his head down, picking up his fork and cutting into the perfectly heart-shaped pancakes in front of him. He sighed softly as he popped one of the heart-sliced strawberries into his mouth before a pair of hands found his shoulders, massaging his spent muscles as he whined quietly, leaning into the touch on instinct.

“Oh sweetie,” Janus murmured from behind him. “How did we let you work yourself half to death like this.”

Roman shuddered at the whisper of breath against the back of his neck.

“Worth it,” he mumbled, audible throughout the nearly-silent room as the others laughed softly.

“I’d be inclined to agree if it didn’t hurt you so, my darling,” he continued, leaning in to press his lips against Roman’s temple. “Will you let us take care of you, love?”

Roman hesitated for a moment before he nodded.

Janus smiled, rising on his tiptoes to press a lingering kiss on top of his boyfriend’s head.

“Take your time with your breakfast and we’ll relax on the sofa afterwards, alright?”

Roman hummed and smiled, eating a few more strawberries.

Before long, Patton finished cleaning up the kitchen and Roman finished his food, both joining the others on the sofa.

Roman was swiftly pulled to sit in the middle between Virgil and Janus, while Patton elected to sit on the floor, laying his head in Roman’s lap.

 _“‘m sorry,”_ Roman mumbled, his eyes already drooping as he laid against Virgil’s shoulder.

“You’re sorry? Honey, you don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Janus chuckled, grabbing one of Roman’s hands and kissing his knuckles.

“I just…it’s supposed to be a special day and I’m ruining it,” he whined, causing the others to all look between each other.

“Roman, do you honestly think we’re upset with you for being exhausted?” Roman shrugged at Logan’s question and the latter’s heart sank to his feet. Logan stretched an arm behind Virgil so he could curl his fingers into Roman’s hair. “I promise you, there is nothing for you to worry about. We care much more about you being healthy and taken care of than the traditions of an irrelevant holiday.”

“Besides, Valentine’s Day is a bunch of capitalist heteronormative bullshit anyway,” Virgil added. “It’s much more fun to stay in our PJs on the couch.”

Roman grumbled into his shoulder, “I like Valentine’s Day.”

Virgil huffed a short laugh, pulling Roman closer.

“Yeah, I know you do Princey, but you wanna’ know what else I know?”

Roman hummed for him to continue.

“I know you already gave us a whole week of Valentine’s Days and we hardly did anything for you in return.”

Within seconds, Roman sat up, eyes wide as he refuted Virgil’s point.

“That’s not true! You—you made me a special breakfast and you let me sleep in and you made my coffee and held me and gave me a massage and...and...oh,” he trailed off. “But that’s all I wanted. I just wanted to be with all of you and-“

A pair of lips pressed against his, effectively cutting himself off.

“You gave us more than we could’ve ever asked for, sweetheart. You gave us a week we’ll never, ever forget, but we would’ve been perfectly happy without any of it,” Patton spoke, all of them nodding along. “We loved every minute of it, but all any of us truly needed was for you to be here with us. So please, _please_ don’t feel guilty for the date on the stupid calendar, it’s not nearly as important.”

Roman buried his face in his hands, hiding his embarrassment.

“I just…I just wanted today to be special,” he spoke softly. “I had so many things planned, but I just…”

“No no no, none of that,” Janus shushed, pulling Roman’s hands away from his face. “Just relax, honey. Just be here with us, we’ll take care of you.”

Roman was perfectly compliant as they guided him to lay back, each of themwith different points of contact around him.

“Want to watch a movie, Ro?” Virgil asked, quietly due to the fact that Roman’s head was on his shoulder and he didn’t want to startle him with a loud noise.

Roman nodded with a noise of agreement.

“You want your favorite?” He continued, pushing buttons on the TV remote as if he already knew the answer. Roman nodded again.

In the end, Roman was fast asleep before the opening scene of _Hercules_ even started, with all of his boyfriends around to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be the most ambitious thing I've ever done lol i wrote each of these chapters the day they were posted and I've never written so much so fast, but I'm so glad to be done!
> 
> after this I'll be getting back to writing another sanders sides multi-chapter fic that you guys should definitely check out if you liked this one! it is mainly prinxiety-centric but with some background relationships along the way. i have one chapter posted and i have the next two finished, but i think I'm going to try to write as many as i can before posting another one so that i can take my time a bit more with each chapter while i also have to do college lol
> 
> anyway, thank you all for reading! i really hope you liked it:)

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for virgil's special date coming tomorrow! also follow me on tumblr & twitter @elliematics :)
> 
> (also i apologize if this is kinda awkward or ooc, i honestly don't ship royality at all, but i feel like it works in a poly dynamic. I've never written them together before in any sort of romantic context so sorry if it's weird but i promise the other chapters will be better written since i have more experience writing & reading the other pairs)


End file.
